


Fireside Dream

by jupiter23



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Touching, Vive la blanket scenario!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23
Summary: Gil makes plans for a future trip.
Relationships: Gil Brodie/Male Ryder | Scott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Fireside Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeannedarcprice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/gifts).



> For @jeannedarcprice, who stayed by me through the worst case of writer's block ever.

The wind howled past the small cabin, rattling the double-paned windows as snow was carried past them horizontally. Gil might have found the scene more worrying had he not already been assured that this resort had been built with Voeld’s penchant for sudden blizzards in mind. The cabins would hold up against the extreme winds and were well-insulated against the cold, he’d been told.

Which (as soon as the kett had been driven off for good,) also made Voeld the perfect place for a romantic get-away resort. A romantic get-away such as the one he was on now with none other than the Pathfinder himself.

Gil smiled to himself as he sipped his hot chocolate. The entire scene inside the cabin was perfect: a faux fur rug situated in front of a rustic stone fireplace, dressed in micro-fleece pajamas and wrapped in a fleece blanket. Next to him sat Scott’s mug of hot chocolate, abandoned for the moment while Scott was in the bathroom.

And the best part? There was no chance they’d be disturbed, either. Scott had made it abundantly clear that neither of them were to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

Gil’s smile grew a touch broader as he remembered Scott giving SAM that particular instruction. He’d been looking Gil in the eyes as he’d said it, and there’d been an edge of heat to his gaze that even now sent blood rushing to his groin.

He glanced up as the bathroom door opened and Scott emerged. He was dressed in micro-fleece pajama bottoms, having gotten rid of the t-shirt he’d been wearing. Not that Gil was complaining. It was a pretty good sign that within minutes, neither one of them would be wearing anything at all.

Scott smiled at him as he resumed his place under their blanket. Then he picked up his hot chocolate, taking a long swig of the drink and not seeming to care about how hot it had to still be. “Perfect,” he said as soon as he swallowed. Gil’s cock twitched as he watched Scott’s throat work.

“What is?” Gil couldn’t help but ask, though he couldn’t see what could possibly be more perfect than the man curled up next to him.

“Everything,” Scott answered. “The weather…the cabin… _you_ , for suggesting this trip…”

Gil only smiled in response as he took another sip of his drink. Scott watched him as he did, and as he swallowed, those impossibly blue eyes darkened.

Before Gil could say anything, though, Scott set his mug aside, his eyes remaining locked with Gil’s. Then he leaned forward and their lips brushed together. Gil cheered internally. He’d been waiting for this moment all day.

He broke the kiss only long enough to set his own mug aside, then leaned back in. This time, their tongues slid into one another’s mouths, and Gil nearly melted at the taste of hot chocolate combined with the taste of Scott.

As it was, he let out a low moan, which made Scott smile against his mouth and slide a hand down his chest. Gil responded by sliding a hand up Scott’s thigh. And it seemed they had the same idea, because their fingers were trailing around one another’s waistbands. 

“Mmmm…Gil…” Scott murmured as his hand started to slide into Gil’s pants. Gil wordlessly did the same, the tips of his fingers finding Scott’s hardening length.

“Gil?” Scott said again, but there was something odd about his tone—

\--A sudden snapping near his face had Gil nearly leaping several feet in the air with an undignified yelp.

“Gil, you home?” Scott asked, his gauntleted hand still poised in mid-air where he’d snapped his fingers to get Gil’s attention and watching him as if he expected him to zone out again.

Right, the mission on Elaaden to talk to the krogan. Scott was (regrettably, of course) in full armor, his guns mag-locked to their holsters on his hip and shoulder. Vetra and Drack stood just behind him, also armed and armored. Cora, Liam, and PeeBee were also in the cargo bay, working on whatever other projects they had going on, though they’d stopped what they were doing for the moment.

“Apparently not,” Vetra said.

Gil frowned at her. “Yes, the Nomad is ready to go,” he answered the question he hadn’t heard, but knew they must have tried asking when they walked in, considering he’d been leaning against the vehicle just before Scott had scared him out of his rather sexy daydream.

“Awesome,” Scott said, activating the Nomad controls on his omni-tool and walking around to the driver’s side.

“By the way, what’s that ridiculous grin for?” Drack asked, checking his rifle one last time as the doors to the Nomad opened.

“Just imagining how I’m going to spend all those credits I won from you last night,” Gil lied. In answer, Drack growled in annoyance, holstered his rifle, and climbed into the Nomad. Everyone else chuckled.

“So, Gil, what _are_ your plans for that money?” PeeBee asked.

“Oh, not much,” Gil said dismissively, waving a hand. “Maybe getting a room to myself, laying down a fur rug, and making sweet, passionate love on it to the sexiest man in the Heleus Cluster…”

“Sooo,” Scott said from the other side of the Nomad, “You’re going to lay on that rug and masturbate?” As everyone else’s jaws dropped in incredulousness, Scott shot Gil a sly grin and winked, then climbed into the Nomad.

“Oh, _smooth_ as _Hell_ , Ryder!” Liam called after him as Vetra chuckled and climbed into the Nomad as well.

“Yeah, I wish someone would flirt with _me_ like that,” PeeBee said.

Gil’s lips pulled up into a grin as the doors to the Nomad shut and the doors to the cargo bay opened. He and Scott had been flirting with one another for weeks now, and they’d already played poker together on the Nexus. He’d only just asked Scott the day before to meet Jill the next time they were on Eos. But there was still nothing official between them. Hell, they hadn’t even kissed!

 _Yet_ , his mind whispered, making his grin widen a bit. None of that had happened _yet_.

He looked forward to the day it did, though.


End file.
